Pansy, The Dragon, and The Lioness
by apocrief
Summary: 'Sisi ke-3', cabang Dua Sisi bab 9. Aku Pansy. Aku benci dia. Mungkin cuma Legillimens yang tahu mengapa aku sangat muak dengan darah lumpur jalang itu. Dengarkan aku...


_Hallo, semua. Masih ada yang nunggu kelanjutan 'Dua Sisi'? He he he…_

_Libur bentar lagi tiba. Libur bentar lagi tiba. Hore. Hore. HORE… !!! Huah, menyenangkan sekali hidup ini (halah, siapa itu yang dulu ngedumel gara2 banyak tugas, hayo!) Btw, yang punya LJ, add aku dunx! Lagi seru ngutak-atik LJ nih. Curhat melulu deh bawaannya. Perkembangan Ffku juga sering aku tulis di sana—ngedumel sendiri kalo lagi stuck ato girang sendiri kalo banyak ide._

_Anyway, ini one-shot DraMione. __Baca ini kayanya perlu sedikit usaha. Soalnya FF yang ini minim dialog, hampir deskriptif naratif semua. __Sabar aja ya bacanya. Intinya sih ini tetap lanjutan cerita 'Dua Sisi', Cuma perspektifnya dari Pansy. So, imagine that I was Pansy, then… "I'm Pansy. I hate Granger. Only Merlin knows why I hate the mudblood bitch so much," here I go…_

_(Enjoy it… and review, if you don't mind)_

_Cerita ini untuk Muscat en Ambudaff (utk Ambu: Hayo ngaku! Sekarang jadi shipper Dramione juga kan?!)_

_PS: Ratingnya M. Sudah 'diwarningkan' lho, ya!._

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: Not mine. Nor even wish. Yah tahulah hak cipta ada di siapa._

* * *

**Pansy, The Dragon, and The Lioness**

Darah murni memang selalu yang terbaik.

Jika Pansy Parkinson adalah keturunan darah murni, beruntung bukanlah kata yang benar-benar tepat. Pasti memang sudah menjadi _takdir_ bahwa dia dipilih sebagai orang yang tepat dilahirkan dalam keadaan seperti itu. Segalanya memang sudah sempurna. Berasal dari keluarga yang terhormat. Kemurnian yang mengalir dalam pembuluh darahnya. Menjadi cewek terdekat seorang cowok berdarah murni yang paling populer di Hogwarts.

Semua tahu tak ada yang lebih sempurna dari itu.

Pansy tak pernah ragu sedikit pun mengenai masa depannya sebagai calon Mrs Malfoy. Draco berasal dari keluarga terhormat. Seperti keluarga Parkinson, setiap anggota keluarga Malfoy juga berdarah penyihir sejati. Kepala keluarganya—yang kini Lucius Malfoy—sudah pasti akan memastikan bahwa pewaris satu-satunya itu akan menikah pada seorang yang juga keturunan berdarah murni. Seseorang yang seperti Pansy. Semua orang di Hogwarts pasti juga berpikir sama―kecuali bagi cewek-cewek yang mengharapkan Draco menjadi milik mereka.

Mereka selalu datang dan pergi pada waktu luang Draco. Cewek-cewek itu. Pansy tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahuinya. Dia tahu Draco sangat menyadari kemampuannya memikat mereka. Cowok itu hanya cukup tersenyum di sudut bibirnya, membisikkan sesuatu di telinga, dan selanjutnya dia akan dengan mudah menarik seorang cewek untuk membawanya ke tempat tidur. Berganti cewek semudah dia berganti pakaian. Selain Slytherin, kebanyakan dari cewek-cewek bego itu adalah Ravenclaw—dan kadang-kadang Hufflepuff. Mungkin beberapa adalah berdarah campuran. Tapi Pansy yakin darah murni tetap pilihan utamanya. Seorang darah murni seperti diri Pansy. Dan darah lumpur? Ya ampun. Kalau iya, berarti akhir dunia telah dekat. Seorang Malfoy akan lebih memilih peri rumahnya ketimbang seorang darah lumpur yang bahkan lebih kotor dari kotoran telinga.

Pansy tahu tidak satu pun dari cewek-cewek itu yang sangat istimewa untuk dikuatirkan. Karena dia adalah Pansy Parkinson. Terlalu menggelikan untuk mengkuatirkan sesuatu yang seperti itu. Seperti apa yang selalu dikatakannya pada diri sendiri dan Millicent, "Terserah apa yang Draco lakukan. Aku tahu dia akan selalu kembali padaku."

Dan Draco memang kembali padanya ketika malam hari.

Tak perlu pernyataan verbal sebagai kontrak. Kata _cinta_ takkan pernah ada dalam kamus Draco. Dia mungkin bilang seperti itu, namun hatinya sebenarnya tidak. Pansy mencintai Draco dan cowok itu juga pasti begitu. Ada _cinta_ di sana dan ego Draco terlalu tinggi untuk mengatakan hal semacam itu.

Yeah, Pansy sangat mengenal Draco. Malah mungkin lebih mengenalnya lebih dari cowok itu mengenal dirinya sendiri. Bahkan dia tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam keluarga itu. Pansy bukannya tak tahu apa yang dilakukan Malfoy senior padanya—memperlakukan putranya seperti robot. Karena itu dia tak begitu menyukai Lucius. Dia hanya suka Malfoy senior selama itu memberikan sesuatu yang positif untuk dirinya juga. Pansy menginginkan putranya dan Lucius mengharapkan sang putra mendapatkan seorang pendamping seperti Pansy. Simbiosis yang saling menguntungkan.

Ah, kata _sempurna_ seharusnya sebuah kata yang tepat. Seakan Pansy mendapatkan segala yang diinginkan. Mungkin hanya ada satu yang membuatnya cacat. Dalam hitungan bulan—bahkan hari—perang akan dimulai dan para darah lumpur kotor itu masih berkeliaran di dunia. Lucius masih membutuhkan Draco seutuhnya untuk mengabdi pada Lord Voldemort. Pansy belum bisa memiliki Draco secara utuh karena cowok itu masih disibukkan oleh pengabdiannya pada Lord Voldemort.

Malfoy memang sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini. Terlalu sibuk. Seolah seluruh dunia menggantungkan hidup padanya. Pansy mencoba mengerti kenapa Draco semakin jarang menghabiskan waktu bersamanya lagi, dan meyakinkan diri bahwa ini hanya karena cowok itu terpilih sebagai Kapten Quidditch Slytherin. Sebenarnya tidak aneh. Draco memang sangat berobsesi untuk mengalahkan Gryffindor. Dan dia berlatih sangat keras untuk memenuhi ambisinya. Semua Slytherin menaruh harap tentu. Semua orang menantikan ketika Draco dapat mengalahkan si kepala-codet Potter. Beberapa saat lamanya, Gryffindor memang selalu beruntung. Namun bukan tahun ini. Jika hal itu membuat Draco senang, maka Pansy _harus_ senang.

Sulit sekali menarik perhatiannya dari Quidditch dan ambisinya mengalahkan Gryffindor. Untuk itu Pansy berusaha keras untuk menjadi cantik. Maskara, lipstik, apapun untuk membuat _make-up_nya bertahan seperti itu. Dia dihantui keresahan bahwa suatu saat orang-orang_—_apalagi Draco—memandangnya ketika dia tanpa topeng itu. Menggelikan memang namun itu kenyataannya. Pansy membawa _make-up_ di tasnya dan mengenal semua mantra instan yang berhubungan dengan itu. Selama dia hati-hati, maka segalanya akan lancar.

Namun kini 'lancar' seolah menjadi kata yang sulit. Karena Pansy mendapati rasanya ada sesuatu yang berubah. Bukan tentang _make-up_. Ada hal lain yang tidak beres dan Pansy tidak menyukainya.

Yang menjadi masalah hanya jumlah pertemuan mereka yang kian berkurang. Dahulu semua pertemuannya diwarnai dengan bibir, tangan, dan sentuhan ketika mereka bercinta. Ya, suatu hari Draco pernah menertawakan kata itu. _Bercinta_. "Ha ha. Aku tak pernah bercinta seumur hidupku. Apa yang kulakukan hanya seks."

Tidak. Tidak. _Tidak_. Pansy tahu Draco salah. Draco hanya tidak ingin mengakuinya. Dia sudah diprogram untuk bersikap cuek, tidak peduli, dan _cool_. Pansy tidak dapat menyalahkannya, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain dia tetap meyakinkan diri bahwa sebenarnya bahwa ada _cinta_ di antara mereka.

Atau tidak?

Pansy ingin mendengarnya. _Sekali saja sudah cukup. _Please_, Draco._

Sekali saja? Pansy menyadari namun tak ingin mengakui bahwa Draco tak pernah _sekalipun_ melontarkan kata itu—atau kata-kata lain yang berhubungan. Tidak. Itu hanya paranoia saja. Pansy meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa hubungan mereka tidak memerlukan pernyataan lugas semacam itu.

Merlin, ada yang tidak beres.

Semakin Pansy mengamati perubahan itu, semakin menuntun dirinya pada sosok yang dia benci. Sosok yang tak masuk akan dan akan terbersit dalam benaknya seumur hidup. Perubahan diri Draco membawanya ke cewek itu. Si Gryffindor. Demi Salazar, kenapa mesti Hermione Granger?! Secara logika tidak mungkin!

Jika ada orang yang Pansy benci setengah mati semenjak pertama kali bertemu, maka orang itu adalah kutu buku kesayangan si Dumbledore tua. Oh, betapa setujunya Pansy dengan ide Yang Mulia Voldemort untuk membereskan semua penyihir berdarah kotor. Menyingkirkan Hermione-Jalang-Granger juga. Dia memang patut dienyahkan. Granger mungkin darah lumpur yang paling terkenal di Hogwarts. Dia beruntung karena otak abnormal itu melebihi seluruh murid Hogwarts. Orang-orang memuji kepintarannya. Yah, Granger mungkin beruntung dengan sedikit perubahan pada rambut atau beberapa hal pada wajah sehingga cowok-cowok mulai melirik. Pansy tahu si jalang itu pasti dalam hati memang mencari perhatian mereka. Lihat saja cara dia berpakaian sekarang. Pansy yakin Granger memendekkan rok untuk memikat cowok-cowok Hogwarts. Keparat itu memakai topeng polos di wajah untuk menutupi betapa jalang dirinya. Pansy tak peduli perubahan itu selama Draco juga tidak peduli. Draco takkan mungkin peduli, ya kan? Takkan mungkin. Cowok-cowok yang lain saja yang bodoh. Astaga, tidakkah ada yang tetap rasional bahwa Granger akan selalu menjadi darah lumpur selamanya?

Rasa benci itu mengalir dalam darahnya.

Pansy selalu berusaha membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Draco? Dengan Granger? Sungguh Menggelikan._ Hanya perasaanmu saja. Dasar paranoid._

Benarkah begitu?

_Bagaimana dengan yang kau __perhatikan pada tahun ke lima, Pansy _darling_?_

Suatu hari pada tahun kelima. Pansy merasa hari itu akan menjadi mimpi buruk ketika pelajaran ramuan. Dia tak memang pernah menyukai pelajaran ramuan—memotong hewan-hewan berlendir menjijikan, mengaduk isi kuali yang bau, atau peralatan meramu yang kotor. Namun yang paling tidak dia sukai pada hari itu adalah bahwa Snape memasangkannya dengan Granger.

Ya ampun, apa yang si rambut-berminyak pikirkan? Apakah dia mengharapkan adanya kerja sama plus jabat tangan yang saling menguntungkan dan saling menghormati di antara mereka? Severus sinting ya?

Awalnya memang lumayan lancar. Lancar karena Pansy tak mengerjakan apapun dan tampaknya Granger sangat _suka_ dengan kegiatan-memasukkan-apa-saja-ke-dalam-kuali sehingga Pansy memutuskan bahwa dia akan berbaik hati saat itu dengan tidak mengganggunya. Namun ada hal yang bodoh terjadi. Idiot Granger itu mengangkat kuali panas tanpa pengaman. Si bodoh itu mengira itu kuali anti-panas sehingga ketika dia terkejut ketika menyentuhnya. Dia menjatuhkan isinya yang panas dan membuatnya sedikit terciprat ke arah sepatu Pansy.

Pansy menyumpah serapah. Dia tak begitu ingat, namun kata-kata yang keluar tetap normal seperti, "Apa yang telah kau lakukan, dasar bego!" atau "Gunakan matamu, Gryffindor idiot!" Dan Pansy baru saja akan mengangkat tongkat sihirnya untuk berbuat sesuatu yang wajar untuk membalas si keparat itu—ketika itu Snape tidak ada. Yeah, segalanya masih normal… namun tidak ketika Draco bangkit dari bangkunya lalu berbisik pada Pansy, "Ayo kita pergi." Tak masuk akal. Benar-benar tak masuk akal, namun Pansy mengangkat bahu, menghiraukan si brengsek itu.

Ketidakberesan bukan saat itu saja. Berbulan-bulan kemudian pada awal tahun ke enam.

Suatu pagi, Pansy baru saja keluar dari Aula Besar untuk beranjak ke dalam pelajaran pertama pada hari itu—Herbologi yang sungguh tidak penting dan membuang-buang waktu. Dia baru keluar dari pintu ganda Aula Besar dan melihat Granger di atas tangga. Dia sedang terburu-buru—atau berlagak sedang terburu-buru—sehingga dia tidak melihat—atau sengaja tidak melihat—anak tangga yang hilang. Darah lumpur itu mendadak kehilangan keseimbangan. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika melihatnya jatuh terguling-guling di atas tangga. Tapi sayangnya bukan itu yang terjadi. Dan tebak siapa yang kebetulan yang berdiri di belakangnya?

Draco.

Hal yang terjadi setelahnya, masih masuk akal ketika Draco mengatakan, "Gunakan mata, darah lumpur idiot!" Segala sesuatu seperti umpatan mengenai kata _darah lumpur_ memang wajar. Namun yang tidak wajar adalah _beberapa saat_ _sebelumnya_. Ada yang aneh. Draco. Karena sebenarnya Draco masih memiliki waktu beberapa detik singkat—beberapa detik singkat untuk menghindari Granger dan membiarkannya jatuh ke bawah.

Tapi dia tidak melakukannya dan menahan Granger.

…_mengapa?_

Benarkah hanya paranoia? Apakah yang Pansy hanya sedikit paranoid? _Please, please, please_, _aku hanya bersikap paranoid._ _Gosh_, _ini hanya sebuah mimpi buruk._ Namun… pada saat lain lagi setelahnya, hal itu terasa nyata. Pada malam itu. Malam ketika Slytherin memenangkan pertandingan Quidditch melawan Gryffindor.

Ya, malam itu.

Hari itu seakan menjadi hari jadi Slytherin. Para singa yang _hebat_ telah kalah. Panji-panji Slytherin diletakkan di segala sudut. Semuanya serba hijau. Namun pesta yang sebenarnya berlangsung di bawah tanah asrama Slytherin. Tak ada guru. Jauh dari perhatian Filch. Berbotol-botol Wiski Api secara ilegal diselundupkan ke dalam asrama. Kemudian sorak-sorai memenuhi ruang itu. Pansy ingat, ketika Milicent menari-nari di atas meja. Atau Vincent bernyanyi-nyanyi—bokongnya bergoyang disoraki teman-teman. Semua berbahagia. Semua berpesta dan tenggelam dalam suka cita.

Beberapa saat Draco masih berada di luar asrama bersama timnya. Mungkin merayakan kemenangan itu di suatu tempat. Mungkin masih di ruang ganti. Mungkin membersihkan diri di kamar mandi Prefek. Agaknya sih tak mungkin juga karena sudah kelewat lama. Mungkin dia bersenang-senang dengan yang lain. Namun Pansy tak peduli, dia tetap menunggu di kamar Draco. Dia mengira Draco baru datang tengah malam nanti setelah puas berpesta, namun ternyata cowok itu datang lebih cepat.

Kemudian Draco datang. Dalam sekejap, Pansy langsung tahu bahwa cowok itu sedang mabuk. Cara jalannya. Cara memandangnya. Dia mendengus, menarik sudut bibirnya seakan melecehkan. Pansy menatapnya. Kemudian perlahan ekspresi Draco berubah lebih lunak. Lebih serius seperti tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dia tak pernah menatap Pansy seperti itu. Memandang dengan intens namun_…_ entahlah, ada sesuatu yang lain. Seolah dia adalah orang lain. Kemudian dia mengatakan, "Aku tahu kau menginginkanku juga."

_Bicara apa dia?__ Aku selalu menginginkannya seumur hidupku._

Malam itu Draco seperti bukan dirinya. Semua diawali dengan sentuhan-sentuhan perlahan yang membahagiakan. Cowok itu sedikit berhati-hati. Lebih lembut. Dan _gentle_—seakan-akan Draco baru melihat dirinya untuk pertama kali. Memperlakukannya seperti bonek porselen yang berharga. Pansy amat bahagia. Merasa berharga karena inilah yang dia tunggu-tunggu selama ini dan memang tak ingin hal ini cepat berakhir. Dia merindukan Draco. Sangat. Dan dia mendapatkan Draco seutuhnya. Cowok itu kini menginginkannya. Kesabaran Pansy telah berbuah.

Itulah yang dia kira. Karena yang terjadi setelahnya bagaikan mimpi buruk. Pansy berharap bahwa itu hanya mimpi buruk. Karena_…_

Karena, saat itu Draco membisikkan nama_nya_.

"_Granger__…_"

Pansy mengerjapkan matanya berharap dia salah dengar. Tapi Draco menyebutnya lagi—_Granger_. Seperti petir menyambar tepat di atas kepalanya.

Serta merta dia mendorong cowok itu. Dia terjatuh dari ranjang lalu segera tak sadarkan diri karena mabuk. Pansy mundur selangkah. Lalu selangkah lagi sehingga dia terkejut sendiri ketika tanpa sadar dia sudah menyentuh dinding di belakangnya. Nama itu seakan terus berulang di benaknya. Pansy mengerutkan kening tak mengerti. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti. Draco hanya mengigau. Hanya mengigau. _Dia mabuk, demi Merlin__…_ Atau Pansy hanya salah dengar. Berapa teguk Wiski Api yang dia minum malam ini? Pastinya itu mempengaruhi apa yang Pansy dengar. _Pasti mempengaruhi indra pendengaran_. Dan Draco juga sedang mabuk. Pasti gara-gara itu.

Semakin Pansy meyakinkan dirinya, segalanya semakin jelas. Karena Draco sedang mabuk, dia mengeluarkan apa yang ada dalam benaknya. _Merlin, Merlin, Merlin__…__ Darah lumpur. Granger. Ke-kenapa?_

Granger pasti telah berbuat sesuatu pada Draco. Mungkin itu salah satu penyebab, mengapa si rambut coklat itu selalu mengalihkan pandangannya setiap tatapannya dan Draco bertemu. Draco tak mungkin menginginkan Granger seperti itu jika jalang itu tidak berbuat sesuatu padanya. _Dari semua darah lumpur, mengapa harus dia? Harus orang yang aku paling benci seumur hidupku. Orang yang paling aku benci di seluruh dunia. Aku harap kau mati. Mati, mati. Mati. Aku benci padamu. Aku sangat benci padamu._

Setelah apa yang terjadi, Pansy tidak menangis malam itu. Seperempat malam dia habiskan hanya dengan duduk di atas lantai. Memeluk lututnya. Memandang Draco. Kemudian memandang perapian dengan tatapan kosong. Pansy takkan menangis karena dia bukan orang yang cengeng. Orang-orang di sekitar dan lingkungannya mengajarkan bahwa jika dia disakiti, balas sakiti. Batu dibalas batu. Hati dibalas hati. Ya, hati dibalas hati. Hatinya telah terluka. Namun tak ada yang melarang jika… Pansy menginginkan lebih dari hati. Dia menginginkan lebih dari itu. Granger harus membayarnya. Entah bagaimana nanti, darah lumpur jalang itu pasti membayarnya.

Dan Pansy tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan.

* * *

A/N:

_Sorry… another cliffhanger, ho ho ho._


End file.
